Matchmaker
by angelmarina
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Who would have thought that Sakura was their biggest fan?


**Author's note:** This was my first try at Sasunaru, I hope you all like it. I would love to hear some feed back. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Matchmaker**

"Come on Naruto." Sakura prodded once more.

"You'll never know what will happen if you don't try." Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, I told you already, Sasuke and I are just friends, he doesn't like me, besides he's already dated a ton of girls so he's definitely straight." He pouted.

Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, he realized Sakura pinched him.

"Oww, hey! What was that for!?" He grumbled.

"For giving up, and if you won't do anything, then I will for you."

It wasn't until a couple of days later that Naruto found out what Sakura meant by that, when he was sent on a mission **alone** with _Sasuke_.

"I'm going to get her when I get back." He kicked.

"Naruto! Have you started that fire yet, I'm hungry." Sasuke called out.

"Just a minute." The aspiring Hokage called back.

After quickly setting the fire, he sat down to take a rest and sighed. His crush, Sasuke Uchiha, took a seat next to him.

"Why are we on this mission anyway?" Naruto asked sitting back.

"Sakura said she couldn't go because she had some stuff in the hospital to attend to, if you didn't want me to come why did you request me?" Sasuke said grabbing a pack of instant ramen.

Naruto blushed, "s-say what now?"

"Stop playing dumb dobe, Sakura said that you were the person to request me for the mission. She said you'd be thrilled."

Naruto was so going to kill her when they got home; he was already plotting the many ways.

"Yeah, I uh…thought we should hang out more." He said laughing awkwardly.

Hopefully, Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Right, anyway, what are we doing?" Sasuke asked with slight suspicion.

"Just taking out some guys that have been around the borders lately." Sasuke nodded.

Getting up he went over to his bag, "Oh heck! I forgot to pack my tent!"

Or did he? Dang it Sakura! The matchmaker strikes again. Seeing a note in the bag he pulled it out and read it.

_You won't be needing one of these._

_-Sakura_

He hoped she had good time training because when he got back she would need that technique of hers to heal herself.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto quickly tucked away the letter, heck, what was he going to do!

"I forgot to pack my tent." He said troubled.

"We'll just have to share mine then." He said looking over at it.

"It's small though." Sasuke said finishing his food.

Naruto nodded, "Okay." Then he ran off to get ready to sleep.

He wasn't feeling very hungry due to the fact that he knew he would have to share a tent with Sasuke, but then again who wouldn't feel nervous around him? His intense gaze, his cool attitude, and the way that he went about things were very intimidating. Naruto always played his feelings off by pretending to be rivals with him while he really spent most of his time watching him and admiring him. He had to say, the boy's mind wasn't always in the right place but his heart was.

So this is how he ended up in a small tent, both of them trying to find a position that was comfortable, it was apparently more awkward for Naruto than Sasuke because Sasuke was comfortable.

"Dobe stop moving around." Sasuke grumbled wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso.

Naruto practically jumped when he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist. His face became beat red, he was glad he was laying in the opposite direction of Sasuke's face. But it was obvious he wasn't getting away, suddenly Sasuke pulled him closer to his body.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto said flustered.

The other chuckled softly, his breath tickling the blue-eyed boy's ear.

"There's not much space in here and you keep moving around, and it's getting annoying so lay still."

Naruto didn't seem to have much of a choice so he did just that but he couldn't fall asleep. Not with Sasuke so close to him. He was engulfed by his scent, Sasuke's scent. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't something that could be ignored. And it didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that something was wrong.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He opted for Naruto to turn to face him.

Naruto turned, but he tried to hide his face.

"I'm fine." Sasuke didn't believe him.

"The look at me." He didn't, he couldn't.

Sasuke wasn't the type to allow such a thing, so he brought a hand to Naruto's face and used two of his finger's to lift the other's chin.

"What's wrong with you dobe, your acting strange." Naruto looked away.

"It's nothing." Sasuke sighed and released his grip on Naruto.

"Sakura told me something like this would happen." Lying back against the pillow, Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second.

Naruto took that moment to compose himself, he wasn't weak and he sure was not going to let himself be portrayed that way. Wait, did he just mention Sakura?

Naruto was about to sit up when he was pushed back down by a body covering his own. Hands sprawled at the sides of his head the goofball looked up at the avenger.

"I don't get why you are so dumb sometimes. Don't you get it dobe? I like you." The onyx orbed male looked away covering his mouth at his words. His face shown a light tint of pink but Naruto was too caught up in his words to notice.

Sasuke liked him? The Sasuke Uchiha? The Sasuke who could get any girl he wanted just by looking at them? There was just no way.

"S-stop joking teme, it's very cruel to play with people's feelings." Naruto looked away.

But Sasuke was serious, deadly serious.

"I'm not joking." Sasuke said leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I really do like you, I've liked you for a while know. At first I thought that I was just being stupid and it was just lust, so I began dating. But I was never happy with any of those girls, every time I was with them I found myself thinking of you." He rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"I thought about you all the time, it was almost driving me insane, so I went to Sakura and she said she would help me out." He smiled.

"I guess she really is the perfect matchmaker." Naruto said before Sasuke closed the space between them kissing him gently.

Hiding in the bushes giggling quietly was Sakura, "Maybe I should start charging for this." She smiled.


End file.
